Sweet Mary Sue
by Half-Blood Warrior Kitty
Summary: Mary Sue has just checked into Westover Hall, and all inhabitants are impressed: the norm for a perfect character like Mary Sue.
1. Mary Sue's Entrance

Sweet Mary Sue

Chapter 1- Westover Hall

by Half-Blood Warrior Kitty

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the places in Rick Riordan's series; like Westover Hall, Camp Half-Blood, etc.

­­

It was Mary Sue's first day at Westover Hall School. She looked around and blinked her long, gorgeous eyelashes. She dragged her overly-large Gucci suitcase over to the registration desk and tucked her long, blonde hair behind her ears.

"Hello?" she said in her soft, sweet voice.

"Name please?" an elderly woman behind the desk inquired.

"Yes, my name is _Mary Flower Jessica Moonbeam Sunshine Starlight Hayden Hayley Violet Rose Daisy Heather Bailey Shannon May Belle Annie Alana Lily Olivia Jasmine Ella Madison Lindsey Polly Hope Joya Faith Leslie Michelle Jamie Luna Marigold Melody Amanda Halle Lisa Laura-_"

"WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT?!?!?!?!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm almost done…_Maya Lyn Sue._"

The woman looked flustered and bewildered, and, staring Mary Sue's endless-ocean blue eyes, sighed, "Are you done? Is that all?"

Mary shook her head. "Oh, no. I should have told you the rest. You see, I shortened it to make it easier for you."

_**THUD!**_

Mary looked over the registration desk to see the registration woman, in a faint, lying on the ground. Smiling uneasily, with those dazzlingly perfect teeth of hers, she picked up her room key and headed upstairs.

On top of the tower at Westover, Mary checked into her large room. After unpacking her Abercrombie and Fitch wardrobe, she crashed onto her Tempur-Pedic bed.

Mary must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, sunlight was streaming in through the pink curtains. She stretched and let out a soft yawn.

Mary got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She admired her long, golden hair, dazzling blue eyes, dark, flirty eyelashes, and beautiful pearly white teeth.

After admiring herself some more, Mary went down to breakfast. After the cafeteria lady spooned some…………whatever it was onto her plate, Mary went to sit down. She pranced over to a table whose only inhabitant was an eighth grade boy with a goatee and a Rasta cap.

"Hello there! What's _**your**_ name?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes enchantingly.

The boy looked around. "Are you talking to _**me**_?"

Mary giggled. "Of course I am, silly-nilly! Who else is sitting here?"

"Ummmm…"

"I'm Mary Sue," she said, holding out her perfectly manicured hand.

The eighth-grader gulped. "Grover Underwood. P-pleased to meet you…" he stuttered.

Mary nodded, and asked, "Tell me: what would you rather have on your breakfast tray? Wait! Don't tell me!" she stopped Grover from answering. "I'll read your mind." Mary used her telapathetic awesomeness to read Grover's mind, and transformed the glop on his tray to tin cans and apples, because that was what he wanted.

"How-….?" Grover stuttered.

"Oh, this old power?" Mary brushed her long hair off her shoulder. "I got that five seconds ago. So old, you know? Grover? Grover?"


	2. Mary Sue's Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Grover, Thalia, Dr. Thorn, The General/Atlas, Camp Half-Blood, Artemis, Zoë, the Hunters, etc. Gods, I'm getting tired of these.

"Grooooooooooover?"

Grover blinked and opened his eyes to the sight of Mary Sue staring concernedly at him. "Oh no," he groaned. "Not _you_ again!"

Mary giggled and her eyes turned pink.

"Does that always happen?" Grover muttered.

Mary stepped back. "You have hooves," she smiled.

Grover sat up. "Um, no. Th-they're not hooves; my feet are deformed."

Mary, still smiling, shook her head. "I think I know an _adorable_ satyr when I see one!" she punched him 'lightly' on the shoulder. (A/N: Hence, LIGHTLY)

Grover winced and an angry welt popped up on his shoulder.

Mary continued her long and boring story. "Well, when I was born, I was left at an orphanage. My father would send me food and clothes and money…"

*FIVE HOURS PASS*

"…I saved the world because I was the most powerful Powerpuff Girl EVER, but then they kicked me out…"

***FIVE HOURS PASS***

"…**and so I think I'm a half-blood, but I'm not entirely sure. Want to hear my powers?" She carried on without giving Grover a chance to talk. "Any part of my skin that shows in the moonlight sparkles like Edward Cullen's-…"**

**Grover cut her off by exclaiming, "OH MY GODS! THE DANCE IS IN 5 MINUTES!"**

"**No, silly! I was about to tell you! The dance starts in an hour. I slowed down time so I could tell my story.**


End file.
